Lily Evens and the Idiotic Guys
by Anna A Potter
Summary: How lily came to Hogwarts, Not good at summarys so just R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lily woke up to listen to Petunia's awful voice. She was fussing over her hair, and how to have it tonight for her first date with a Mr Vernon Dursley. It had been 3 months of Petunia obsessing on how to snatch Vernon from her best friend, then how to get him to be hers and now how to wear her hair. Lily got up and went over to her calendar to cross of another day to her birthday when she realised that it was her birthday today; August 23. As she raced into the kitchen to make herself breakfast, when she got into the kitchen she found at least hanging on the chair a new billabong tee and a Roxy mini on the table she saw blueberry pancakes. As she went over to take a better look at the clothes she suddenly jumped and turned around as her mother (Rose) and farther (Dave) screamed

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY".

Lily ran up and hugged her parents for her wonderful gifts and then began to eat.

Later on I'll take you shopping" Rose begun as Petunia walked in,

"WHAT! Mother can I come too, I can help Lily chose the best" Petunia said with a pleading smile on her face.

"Lily this decision is entirely up to you as you're a big 1, 1 today" Rose said kindly.

"Umm, think umm, yes alright" Lily said trying to be nice,

"Thanks sooo much Lily" Purtuna said, but it was only Lily that noticed a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes now as I was saying you'll have $150 to spend, we'll properly go at about noon" Rose said now getting up to clean the dishes.

Lily grabbed her new clothes and left the kitchen, as she was going up the stairs a letter flew under the door. She quickly went up to her room and got changed into her new clothes that she would go shopping in and went down to get the letter and give it to her parents. She picked up the letter and read:

Miss L. Evens,

Bedroom to the left after the Stairs,

3 Atami Av

Little Whinging

Surrey

She raced to the kitchen and said to her mother "look mother I've got a letter, and on my birthday too, I'm lucky."

"Well open it all ready I want to see who it's from" said Rose.

"Yes sweetie open it" said Dave wondering who it's from.

When Lily opened it she read it and gasped. Then she dropped the letter by mistake and screamed. Her mother and father picked up the letter and read. The letter read;

Dear Miss Evens,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Lily took the envelope to find a sack with a note, a ticket to the Hogwarts Express with a note and a piece of parchment in the envelope. Lily guessed that the parchment was the list of books and equipment. But she didn't know what was in the sack. She took the sack and read the note;

This is Floo Powder; it is an easy way to travel around,

Step 1: Step into your fire place

Step 2: Grab a small hand full of Flew Powder

Step 3: Say Diagon Alley (hint. take the sack with you)

Step 4: Buy all your equipment

Step 5: Go to the Leaky Cauldron

Step 6: Step into the fire place and say your address

Step 7: Now that you're at home save the rest of Floo Powder for later

Please Note: No muggles (non magic people) can use to travel by Flew powder

Next Lily looked in the envelope and got out the ticket and read;

Platform 9¾ at Kings Cross

1st September

"What the?" said Dave, "there's no such place"

"Read the note darling," replied Rose

Lily got the note off the ticket and read aloud;

To get onto the Hogwarts Express just walk through the barrier between platform 9 and 10 from Kings Cross Station

OR

If you still have Floo Powder go into your fire and call Platform 9¾ but muggles will have to stay at home

So is that what were called, muggles, sounds like maggots," said her father looking hurt, "I'm not a maggot."

"Who cares," started Rose, "So, Lily do you want to, to, this Hogwarts place"

"Well," started Lily as she took out the her booklist, "I want to go but the books and equipment look expensive"

"If you really want to go then maybe we can buy your things second hand," said Rose

"Or what if I use my birthday money to buy my stuff first hand" Lily said hopefully

Lily's parents looked at each other and then finally Dave said, "Of cause you can, but only if you want"

"Yes thankyou mum, thankyou dad, but I'll have to shop alone because muggles can't travel by Floo Powder," Said Lily starting to get very excited

"Well you're very mature so I think it will be alright," said Rose looking proud

"Yes you can go, what about at noon, but make sure that you call us at the Leaky Cauldron before you come home ok," Dave said

"I'll go tell Petunia the good news," said Lily eagerly, maybe she'll respect me now Lily thought as she raced up to Petunia's bedroom.

"Hey Pet I've got some really good news,"

"What do you want?" snapped Petunia as Lily walked in.

Lily noticed that Pets (Petunia) face was covered in what looked like squashed avocado.

"EWW, what is that," asked Lily

"It's a face mask, it makes my skin feel and look beautiful," said Pet acting like a false snob

"That's not beautiful, it makes you look like you missed your mouth," smirked Lily

"Shut Up, and what do you want?" said Pet

"I've got some good news," started Lily

"What is it?" asked Pet looking bord

"I'm a witch and I'm going to a witch and wizard school called Hogwarts," Lily said proudly

"FREAK" Pet screamed as she slammed the door in Lily's face

Lily went back down stairs to find her mother and father question her about what was the screaming about

"What was that about Lils," asked Dave

"Pet just screamed that I was a freak," Lily complained

"I'll have a word to her about that, she's suppose to be proud like us," Rose added

"I think I shall get a move on," Lily said looking at her watch

"Sure, but make sure that you take your phone," replied Dave

"I will dad," answered Lily

Lily took the sack and her purse that her mother had given her which had $500 in and $150 in her pocket.

"D-Dia-gon Alley" Lily coughed as she took a small handful of Flew Powder

Lily went spinning as she went up in flames, turning in nearly every direction, suddenly she felt like she was falling out of thin air

Oh no I must not have got enough Floo Powder, Lily thought as she hit the ground in a cold fire place. Lily rushed out of the fire place as she dusted her self of. Lily saw an old man come towards her. Lily was so scared that she ran as fast as she could out of the store. She looked up and saw a sign above of the door that she came through it read:

Borgin and Burkes

Lily had never heard of a place like that before, but then she remembered that she had only just heard of Hogwarts earlier that morning.

"Come with me, _dear_," said a black hooded man

"No thank you, sir," mumbled Lily, "I'm fine"

The man grabbed Lily and pushed her against the wall, and heeled a knife up high

"Give me your money," yelled the man, "NOW"

Lily was too scared to move, how did she get in this position Lily thought to herself. The man flung the knife at her; his grip was very tight on the knife so she couldn't push it away. What was going to happen to her now she thought miserably.

**AN: Cliffy I know I promise to update soon plz review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lily hope had turned to dust as a giant came stomping toward her

"Get away from her," said the giant

What did the giant want with her Lily thought over and over. As the giant was about a meter away from Lily and the black hooded man, the man let Lily go and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Are you all right," asked the giant kindly

"I am now thanks to you." Lily replied as all hope rushed back to her body

"I think you should come with me," said the giant

Lily was getting scared again, so she did what she was told and followed the giant. They went through an alley way to a very bright and busy street with shops everywhere until they walked through a brick archway in to what looked like a pub.

"Where are we,' Lily asked

"Were at the Leaky Cauldron," started the giant, "we need to have a chat"

"Ok," mumbled Lily, she knew that she was going to get in trouble

"First of all what is your name?" asked the giant

L-Lily E-Evens, sir," answered Lily

"So Lily, where are your parents?"

"A-At home, sir"

"Why are they at home"

"Cause there muggles and they can't travel but Flew"

"Oh so your muggle born"

"I think so sir"

"Lily please don't call me sir, call me Hagrid, i'm the Keeper of Key and Grounds at Hogwarts," Hagrid said proudly

"Ok Hagrid"

The bar man came over to them and asked if they wanted some drinks.

"No thank you Tom" said Hagrid

There was a pause and them Hagrid broke the silence buy saying;

"So why were you in Knockturn Alley?"

"Oh so is that what you call it,"

"Yes,"

"I don't know why I was down there, I followed all the instructions correctly, maybe I didn't say Diagon Alley loud enough," Lily started, "or maybe I didn't grab enough Floo Powder"

"I think that you didn't grab enough Flew Powder, any way do you want any help shopping,"

"Oh that would be wonderful, and thanks again for saving me,"

"Don't mention it,"

"So shall we get moving?"

"Sure, I think you'd better get out your list first,"

This was the first time Lily thought of her booklist. She took it out and read;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First year students will require:

Tree sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black or silver fastenings

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Books

All students should have a copy of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potion Making by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-protect by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal Phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass Scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

As Lily read out all her books and stuff Hagrid marked off where to get them by putting a tick on the shop (he had gotten a map from Tom).

"We need to go to Gringotts to change muggle money into wizard money," said Hagrid

As they went into the bank Lily jumped back as she saw goblin like creatures doing the banking.

"What are those things," Lily mumbled so only Hagrid could hear

"Goblins Lily, very clever but not the friendliest of beasts, best stay close," Hagrid said loudly

Hagrid walked up to the counter and said,"Lily Evans would like to change muggle money to wizard money, also she would like to get a saving account," Hagrid said importantly

The little goblin took Lily's smuggle money and exchanged it for wizard money. Then he took Lily and Hagrid over to a chart were it said how many Knuts are in a Sickle ect.

Next the Goblin handed Lily a small brass key that had 233 on the edge.

"That's your vault number," explained the Goblin

Lily and Hagrid left and went down the street to get her wand


	3. Chapter 3

CANNOT BE BOTHERED TO WRITE THIS STORY ANY MORE SO IF U WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY OFF I DO NOT CARE IF U DO.

BUT IF U LIKE THIS STORY THEN U WOULD LOVE MY OTHER STORY, IT'S ABOUT LILY AND JAMES GETTING TOGETHER FROM A MAGICAL BABY THAT THEY HAVE TO LOOK AFTER FOR A CLASS.


End file.
